Runaways
by scryoko
Summary: SMDBZTenchi. Serena's Tenchi's sister and becomes Ryoko's best friend. The two best friends gets their hearts broken by the ones they love and they leave to another world where they each meet their special someone...
1. Default Chapter

AN: Moshi moshi!! I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this story!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to this respective owners! Please don't sue!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
The thunder roared loudly as lightning continued to strike. The storm poured so hard as if it were raining cats and dogs. A soaked, cloaked figure carrying a crying two-week-old child ran as fast she could through the forest dodging every tree branch that was in its path. Three men or rather burglars chased after their victims with long, heavy, dull swords in their hands shouting for them to stop and that they couldn't get away. The figure never stopped running, not even once to looked back at their family's murderers in fear that she'll trip or fall.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
A lady with violet, wavy hair and light brown eyes wearing a cloak, carried her little girl back from a nice walk in the park. She took her keys out from her pocket and unlocked the front door of their cabin.  
  
"Finally, I'm home. Boy, am I tired." She whispered with a weak but happy smile on her beautiful face. She pushed opened the door and it squeaked, ever so quietly. She dropped the keys as her mouth parted and her eyes widen in horror, as her smile faded from her face. Her apartment was a complete mess. Everything was out of place and broken. Papers were scattered all over her once, clean and tidy living room. The picture frames that hung on the wall were broken and chairs and the table were in pieces. Then she gasped as she small trails of crimson red bloodstains on the floor, leading to her kitchen. She hesitantly followed the trail as she hugged her daughter tightly, her hands and feet shaking uncontrollably. It was then that she heard struggling and cries of agony in her kitchen. Then she realized that it was her husband's cries.  
  
"No! Ken!!!" She ran to the kitchen and when she got there, she screamed in horror as she saw her husband get kicked by three men. *They're burglars.* She thought as she saw their pockets were full of money and her jewelries.  
  
"Ken!!!!!!!!! No!!!!! You guys leave him alone!!!" Tears clouded her eyes and began to pour down her cheek.  
  
"And what you gonna do if we don't,..huh? Is a little, itty bitty girl like you gonna stop us three?" The biggest one taunted, who was obviously the leader. The other two laughed and kicked her husband, Ken, once more. She shut her eyes and shook her head. *This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!!! This is only a nightmare! Only a dream!!!* Her mind screamed in her head. Yet she knew perfectly well that this,.. was no dream at all and opened her eyes.  
  
"Ilene.. Hurry... Get Serena.. out of ..here..." Ken looked at her with those pleading eyes that she would never ever forget. He then coughed and spit blood out and it stained the floor. He already knew that he wasn't going to make it out this house alive but his wife and only child still had a chance to do so.  
  
"You two!!! Get them!!!"  
  
The other two, obviously listening to their leader, nodded and was about to chase after them but Ken grabbed their legs.  
  
"Go!! ...Now!!!"  
  
Ilene shook her head and the three men tried to get their feet out of his grasped. They couldn't so they kicked him a multiple number of times and fell unconscious. Then the leader stabbed him and with his last breath, he mouthed an 'I love you' to her. They began to chase after her and at the same time put masks on their faces. She began to run as she mouthed the same thing back. There was no other choice. She had to run. Run far away from this nightmare and never come back with only one thought on her mind, to get her daughter to safety.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
"We can't let them get away!!!! They know our identities!!! We can't let them live!!!" They shouted.  
  
Ilene kept running and panting, never daring to stop for it would be her doom. Then she tripped over a tree root and fell as she saw house and a lake in front of her. * I gotta get there! I gotta get help!! I can't give up!!* She got up and began to run again but an arm grabbed hers and swung her making her hit the tree. They surrounded her huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breath. She had no where to go as she could feel their nasty breath on her that smelled like cigarettes and wines. *Oh god! Someone, please help us!!!*  
  
"Where you gonna go now, huh?"  
  
"You've put up a good chase,.. but not good enough."  
  
They chuckled evilly and approached her one step at a time. Then the leader lifted his sword up high in the air and brought it down. She turned to run but the sword went straight through her back and she screamed in pain..  
  
  
  
AN: Well, what do ya think?!!! I hope you like it!!!! Please review!!!!!!! I won't put up another chapter unless I get at least 5 reviews!!!!!!!! Ja!! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi minna!!!!!! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews and thanks for everyone that reviewed!!!!!!!! I may not have gotten a lot but I feel sooooo happy!!!!!! Even though I said five reviews, I don't want to disappoint the readers cause I know how you guys feel.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, Tenchi, or Dragon Ball Z. Sorry but DBZ appears a little later. On with the story!!!  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
They chuckled evilly and approached her one step at a time. Then the leader lifted his sword up high in the air and brought it down. She turned to run but the sword went straight through her back and she screamed in pain..  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
She fell onto the wet and muddy ground but she never let her child go. Then a figure jumped out from behind the three men and kicked the leader in the face. The leader double spins in the air and fell on his back. The other two had a mixture of surprise and anger on their faces. They went to see if their leader was alright, then charged at the figure with their swords up high. They took a swipe at the figure but the figure dodged it and did a roundhouse kick, knocking them both down. The figure took a step towards them and the three quickly got up and ran off. Then the figure went to see if Ilene and Serena were ok.  
  
"Thank you so much, sir." She took a good look at him. He was probably a sixty something year old man who long, dark gray hair pulled in a loose pony tail, black eyes, tanned skin, wore glasses, and a white and light blue kimoto.  
  
"You're injured ma'am. Let's get you to my daughter's house for help." He said helping her up.  
  
"No, sir. I know I can't make it in time. Please, I beg of you. Please help me take care of my little one. She's my own and only. Until she is in good hands, then will me and husband rest in peace." She coughed up blood and pleaded. "Please.. Her father is gone and I'll soon be too."  
  
"Do you have any relatives?"  
  
"Not any around here." She was getting weaker and weaker and her face paled more and more as she gave her baby to her savior.  
  
"Ok, I will keep that promise. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." Smiles.  
  
"Oh, thank you.. so much... Her parents names are Ilene and Ken Tsukino... Hers is Serena...." And with that, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground as the rain poured harder. The figure, named Katsuhito, had sadness in his eyes as he left and ran back to his daughter's house. He banged on the door and a lady and a little one-year-old-boy stood next to her, opened it.  
  
"Achika! Go get some of Tenchi's clothes right now and a dry towel now!"  
  
She opened her mouth and was gonna ask why but decided to ask her father later. She left the room and came back with the things her father told her to get.  
  
"Please dry her and change her into Tenchi's clothes. I don't want her to have a fever. I'll go get some milk for her." He said and left the room as Nobuyuki, Achika's husband, walked in. A curious look appeared on his face as he saw the child.  
  
"Achika, who's the baby?" pointing to Serena.  
  
"I don't know. Dad just brought her in from the rain and told me to change her."  
  
"Good, Nobuyuki, you're here. Go west into the forest and you'll see a lady lying there. Please go and carry her back here." He came in carrying a bottle of milk in his hands.  
  
"Why? Who is she?" he asked.  
  
"Just do as I say. I'll explain everything later." Giving Serena the bottle.  
  
He did as he was told and came back ten minutes later with Ilene in his arms. By that time, the rain had lessened and it was only sprinkling now and Serena had fell asleep.  
  
"What do I do with her dad? I think she passed away."  
  
"I know. Bring her in here and dry her off."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the three adults sat on the couch. Nobuyuki was carrying a sleeping Tenchi and Achika was carrying a still sleeping Serena.  
  
"Dad, who are these people. How did you meet them?" Achika spoke first.  
  
"I was walking down the steps of the shrine to see you guys when I heard some shouting. I went to check it out and I saw three men surrounding this lady," looks at Ilene, "and was on her knees in pain. So I helped her and the three ran off. I offered help but she said she wasn't going to make it. I promised her that I would take care of her daughter, Serena Tsukino, for her."  
  
"Where are the girl's father? Relatives?"  
  
"Her father died and non of her relatives live near here. Will you guys help me take care of her and treat her as your own daughter?"  
  
"Of course dad!!" Looks down at the infant and smiles. "She's so kawaii.. Welcome to the family,... Serena...."  
  
16 years later..  
  
"Come on Serena! Grandpa's gonna get mad if we're late again for training!!! I don't want to run 10 laps like last time!!!" Tenchi yelled from outside.  
  
"Alright! Alright!! I'm coming nii-chan!!" Runs out with her hair up in her usual odango hairstyle with hair streaming down to her knees from each bun. She snickers and takes off up the steps. "Race ya up there!!!"  
  
"Hey!!! Cheater!!!!!" Runs after.  
  
Serena got to the top first. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Hey! You're the one that cheated!!"  
  
"Hmph! You just can't admit it that you lost to your imouto-chan!!" They burst out laughing as Katsuhito came walking out from the shrine. He clears his throat and the two teenagers stop.  
  
"Now. Let's get started, shall we.."  
  
They nodded and got in fighting stances facing each other. The two began to spar, throwing punches and kicks at each other while the other dodged.  
  
Up in space. Ryoko's spaceship  
  
"Man!!! That damn prissy princess and baka detectives won't leave us alone!!!" Another blast hit their ship shaking it. "Ryo-ohki!!! Fire back at them!!!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
"Meow!!" Fired numerous blasts at the other two spaceships behind her.  
  
"Ryoko! The spaceship is heading for Earth's atmosphere and it's impossible that we're not going to crash!!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Can we slow it down then?!!!"  
  
"Yes, but only a little. Ryo-ohki is moving at too fast of a rate and the Earth's gravity is going to pull us down more!!!! It won't help much but I'll try!!"  
  
"Where are we heading at?!!"  
  
"A small place called Okayama that's near Tokyo, Japan! If my calculations are correct, 100% of the time it is, we'll crash into the forest near there and slide until we land in the lake!!! The lake is pretty big and deep! Ryo-ohki will fit!!"  
  
"Perfect!!! Ok, Ryo-ohki!! You heard Washu!!! Let's go to Okayama!!!"  
  
  
  
Ayeka's spaceship  
  
"You're not getting away this time, Ryoko!!!! You attacked Jurai and for that, I'm gonna personally kill you!!!!!" Ayeka bellowed as she narrowed her eye's on Ryoko's spaceship, Ryo-ohki. "Kiyone!!! Mihoshi!!!"  
  
A screen appeared and in front of her and the two Galaxy Police detectives came into sight.  
  
"Yes, Princess Ayeka.." Kiyone said.  
  
"I want the two of you to do anything you can as long you stop Ryoko for me!!!!"  
  
"You got it!! Is that all?!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, and we're out!" The screen disappeared.  
  
"Ayeka? Did we capture Ryoko yet?"  
  
Ayeka turned around and her imouto-chan was standing there. "Not yet, Sasami, but we will."  
  
Ryo-ohki threw two big blasts at the two spaceships, making it shake, and they screamed.  
  
"Princess, we have been hit and we are no longer in control of the ship. We are going to crash on the third planet from the sun!!!"  
  
"Isn't there anyway you can stop it from crashing???!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry princess, but no."  
  
All three spaceships, within a matter of minutes, crashed into the forest and Ryo-ohki landed into the lake.  
  
Shrine  
  
"Did you hear the crash, Tenchi?!!" They stopped sparing and the three looked towards the forest.  
  
"Oh Kami!! One spaceship crashed in the lake!!!!"  
  
"Let's go check it out!!!" Serena yelled in excitement as she ran down the steps.  
  
"Yea!!!" Tenchi ran after her.  
  
Ryo-ohki change back into cabbit as her eyes were rolling around in circles and her vision was spinning in circles. Ryoko and Washu had gotten out of the spaceship already and Ryoko picked the cabbit up. The two princesses, Azaka, Kamidake, and the GP officers came running towards them.  
  
"Ryoko!!! You crashed our spaceships!!! You're not getting away with that!!! You can't get away from us either!!!!" The first princess of Jurai hollered.  
  
"Don't worry, I ain't goin' anywhere!!"  
  
"Azaka!! Kamidake!! Get her!!"  
  
"Here Washu." Giving Ryo-ohki to Washu. "And stand back."  
  
"Wait!!!"  
  
They all turned to the source of the voice. A girl and a boy earthling were standing there.  
  
"Who are you guys and why did you guys crash into our lake?!!"  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that in the presence of the first princess of Jurai!!!"  
  
"First princess of Jurai? Never heard of you, right nii-chan?"  
  
Tenchi kept quiet, not trying to make then more mad then they already were.  
  
"Never heard of me??!!!! How can that be?!!!"  
  
"Yea, never heard of big mouth, ugly, old ogre here??!!!!!! Well, that's the first!!!"  
  
Ryoko broke down into laughter and Serena joined her.  
  
"OGRE????!!!!!" They laughed even more and louder. "Azaka!!! Kamidake!!! I want you guys to teach those two a lesson they'll never forget!!!"  
  
Azaka charged at Ryoko while Kamidake headed towards Serena. They both stopped laughing; Ryoko made her orange light saber appear and Serena took a fighting stance.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
They all stopped and looked at Katsuhito walking down the steps towards them. An image of Yosho popped into Ayeka's head. Then she observed the old man and gasps in shock.  
  
"Yosho??!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at her thinking that she was a maniac. They've all or some, seen or heard about the great warrior that disappeared 700 hundred years ago from the planet Jurai.  
  
Ayeka ran towards Katsuhito and looked at him more carefully.  
  
"It is you, Yosho!!!!"  
  
"What???!!!!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
Katsuhito nodded slightly at his half sister, Ayeka. "Let's keep this a secret for now, ok? We'll talk later."  
  
She merely nodded as he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I don't like fighting when I'm having so many... guests. Come on, I was just bout to have tea. Anyone who cares to join, follow me." And with that, he walked into the house. Ayeka followed him and so did everyone else.  
  
One hour later  
  
"So, do you lovely ladies have anywhere to stay?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"No, we don't." Kiyone says.  
  
"Well, you girls can stay here then."  
  
"Yea, but grandpa! The house can't fit everyone!!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Ha! Now that's where I come in!!! I am the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!" Washu said proudly.  
  
Everyone, well everyone but Katsuhito, sweatdropped by the way she said it. He just smiled.  
  
"I can convert the rooms into different dimensions and it'll plenty of space for everyone to fit in the house!!!"  
  
"Sugoi!!! How long will it take, Washu?" said Serena.  
  
"Oh,.. only a matter of hours for one dimension. No biggy."  
  
"Wow!! Why don't you get started then?"  
  
  
  
By the following week, Serena and Ryoko had been great friends, always finding a way to pick on Ayeka that she liked Tenchi. Serena would pick on Ryoko too, but not as bad as how they pick on Ayeka. Kiyone would try to find a way back to headquarters and Mihoshi would play and help Sasami with the chores. Washu would always be her dimension lab that she created in the tiny room that used to be the closet. She'd be working on new inventions knowing that everyone else don't exactly want to go back to space soon.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka began to bicker about who Tenchi loves and Serena joined them making fun of the two.  
  
"Tenchi loves me and you know it so stop lying, princess!!" Pulls Tenchi.  
  
"Let go of Lord Tenchi!! He wouldn't like a monster onna like you!!" Pulls Tenchi back.  
  
Tenchi was sweatdropping as he was being pulled back and forth. "Can you guys cut it out!!"  
  
"Gee, nii-chan. I wonder how you gonna get out of this one!" giggles. "You know once, they start, it's impossible for them to stop unless a miracle happens. Or unless you marry the both of them."  
  
When she said that, both aliens let go of Tenchi and blushed. Tenchi took that advantage and dashed away from the trio and ran into the house.  
  
"Tenchi??!!! Tenchi!!!!!!!! Where are you going??!!!!!" Ryoko flew after him with Ayeka right behind her.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!!!!!!!!!! Come back!!!!!! Did we do something wrong??!!!!!!"  
  
Serena looked at the two and fell to the ground, breaking in laughter. Unknown to anyone, a black cat with a golden crescent moon faced up hiding in the bushes, had been watching the laughing teenager very carefully..  
  
  
  
AN: Well, what did you think?!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please review!!!!!!!!! If you guys still like it, tell me and I'll try to put up another chapter as soon as possible!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi minna!!! Thank you people for reviewing!!!!!!! I feel so gr8!!!!!! Please keep reading and keep reviewing!!!!! Oh yea, Luna and maybe some other characters has a little bit different personalities.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM, Tenchi, DBZ blah, blah, blah….. sighs That sux, huh?  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Serena looked at the two and fell down, breaking in laughter. Unknown to anyone, a black cat with a golden crescent moon faced up hiding in the bushes, had been watching the laughing teenager very carefully……  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
*Yup! She must be the one. I can feel it. I'm sure of it.* The black cat walked to the teenager who just calmed down from the laughter.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's soooooo funny making fun of those three!! Heehee!!" she got up and turned towards the forest.  
  
"I guess I'd betta get some carrots for Sasami. Man! Her food are sooooooo delicious!!!! I can't wait until dinner!!!!! In the mean time……" She began to snicker and play with her hair as she just got a good idea of what to do to Ayeka. "Oh! This'll be sooo great!!! I gotta tell Ryoko!! She'll laugh her ass off and join me too!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
That's when something yelled from under her. She looked down and saw a black cat under her right foot.  
  
"Yeeeeoooowwwww!!!!!!!"  
  
She immediately lifted her foot and the almost flat feline crawled out from under her gasping for breath. Serena bent down and brushed the dirt from the cat's fur.  
  
"Oh Kami!!! I'm so sorry little cat!!!! I wasn't payin' attention to where I was going!!! Please forgive me!!………What am I sayin'?? Cats don't know how to talk!! I'm not even sure if they understand what people say!!! Baka!"  
  
"You could've killed me you know!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena's eyes widened in shock and surprise when she heard the animal speaking, no, yelling at her.  
  
"You….you……. can talk??!!!!!"  
  
She sighed as her back pain decreased. Oblivious to the two, the A-1 class criminal, Ryoko, was watching them from the house. Then she teleported to a tree above them and was listening to their conversation very closely.  
  
"That's what they all say, Serena."  
  
"You can talk!!!!! How did you know my name??"  
  
"That's not important. The important thing is that I finally found you."  
  
"Found me? Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Because you are the female warrior that fights for justice,…… Sailor Moon…."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you talkin' about?!!! How can I be a super hero??!!!"  
  
Luna did a back flip and a brooch appeared. She kicked the brooch and it flew in the air and Serena caught it.  
  
"How'd you do that?" She said amazed.  
  
"Its called magic, duh."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. hehehe."  
  
"Anyways, hold the brooch in the air and shout Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Ok….. whatever you say…." Holds the brooch in the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
Her clothes disappear and seconds later, Sailor Moon stood there, complete with the fuku, red boots, white gloves, and golden tiara. Serena looked down at herself and screeched as she tried to pull the skirt lower.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeekkkk!!!!! Why is this fuku so short?!!!!!"  
  
" How should I know? And why you askin' me?"  
  
"You're the expert, aren't you?"  
  
"It doesn't mean I know the answer to that!"  
  
"Geesh! Some expert." Rolls her eyes.  
  
"I've got to agree with you on that!!" Ryoko said.  
  
The two looked up and saw Ryoko sitting up there on the tree branch chuckling.  
  
"Ryoko! How long have you been up there?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh……… from the beginning." Jumping down and lands next to Serena. "And you know Serena, you look kinda nice in that outfit but I wouldn't wear or recommend it for fighting." Shaking her head.  
  
"I'm in with you on that." Serena nods her head.  
  
"Drats!!! This was supposed to be a secret!!" Luna complained.  
  
"Why?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I don't know! Queen Serenity said so!"  
  
Who's that?! And who are you anyways?!!"  
  
"Queen Serenity was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millenium. My name is Luna and I am your guardian, who was also the queens royal advisor."  
  
"Some queen she was to choose a baka cat like you to be the royal advisor" Ryoko stated. She and Serena broke into laughter.  
  
"You will not insult the queen like that!!!!"  
  
"What are you gonna do to me if I keep insulting her, huh?" taunting the feline.  
  
Luna was so pissed she scowled and leaped at the space pirate who quickly vanished and appeared on the other side of the giggling Serena. The chase began and Luna finally managed to land on Ryoko's shoulder and clawed her.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oww!!!!!! Get her off! Get her off!! Get her off!!!!" Running around crazily.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house, Ayeka finally gave up as Tenchi wouldn't open the door. She heard some screaming outside and walked down the stairs.  
  
"What in the world is that loud racket outside?!!! What is going on?!!!" Walking towards the closed door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Moon tiara action!!!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the duo meaning to get Luna off Ryoko's back as she laughed as much as ever.  
  
Ryoko saw the tiara coming and ducked as the tiara flew above her. Ayeka just happened to open the door at that time at the tiara sliced across the top of her head. It cut her hair and there was a long bald spot right down the middle. Then the tiara flew back to its owner and she placed in on her forehead again.  
  
"Oh no!" she placed her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" The princess screamed as she ran upstairs to her room. SLAM!!! The door slams shut and she quickly grabs the standing mirror on the desk and looks into it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her scream could be heard miles away as birds left the trees and flew as far away as possible.  
  
Luna got off of Ryoko's shoulder, who looked at her wound that the nasty feline gave her. She winced but knew it would heal easily.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Shakes her head. "You gonna get it nasty from that princess now… I pity you but I got your back….. besides, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laughing so hard her stomach began to hurt.  
  
"I know but I guess I still should apologize… Though, I've got to admit….. That was hilarious!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
"SEEERRRREEENNNAAAAA MAAASSSSAAAAKKKKIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" The really AN: and I mean REALLY. angry princess ran down the stairs and busted the front door open glared at Serena, ready to kill her any second. Everyone, including Katsuhito, came out to see what was goin' on. They are widened in shock and surprise when they saw how extremely mad the Jurian princess was. She of course wouldn't come back out with the bald spots so she wore a jacket that had a hood on and used the hood to cover her head.  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AN: I know that Hiiro from Gundam says this, but oh wells. ^_^…. She charged after Serena who tried to get away from the psycho even though she knew martial arts. She wasn't baka… She definitely knew that this wasn't the time to fight the fuming princess, even though she was pretty good at fighting…  
  
"I am sooooo dead!!!!!!!! Ayeka!!! Ayeka!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!!! I didn't mean it!! Honestly!!!!" Running around anywhere to get away from her.  
  
"Usually, I'd let Azaka and Kamidake to handle this, but I've got to get my revenge on you myself!!!!!!!!!!!!" Throwing tons of blasts at her while she jumped and dodged each one from getting fried..  
  
"Ryoko!!!!!! Anyone!!!!!! Help me!!!!"  
  
"Hehehe….. my pleasure….." the demon summoner whispered with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Come on you guys!!! Can't you guys cut it out!!!!!" Tenchi complained.  
  
"Hey guys. What happened?" Washu questioned.  
  
"No clue." Kiyone shook her head.  
  
"I have no idea…… Except for the fact that Ayeka wants to kill Serena." Throwing another chip into her mouth and began to chew.  
  
Everyone groaned and frowned.  
  
"We already know that Mihoshi!!!!!!!!!!! Jeez!!!!!" Kiyone screamed.  
  
"I don't know and I've never seen Ayeka this mad before. Why is she covering her head with that black cloth?" Said Sasami.  
  
"Yea, even when she argues, no fights with Ryoko….." Tenchi nodded.  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-ohki agreed.  
  
"Hmm……." Washu put her hand on her chin, thinking about what Sasami said.  
  
No one, at that moment, noticed the mysterious cat standing there shaking her head. *Some way to start out as the champion of love and justice.* She thought skeptically.  
  
Ayeka had stopped for a sec to catch her breath.. When Serena saw Ayeka do that, she did the same. Ayeka wasn't exactly a fast runner, no wait, she wasn't a fast runner. But this anger of hers made her somehow run faster than ever. Serena thought that she was gonna get caught. Unknown to the senshi, it was that she was transformed that gave her so much speed and agility to dodge the almost accurate blasts thrown at her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Back to Ryoko……..  
  
The devilish grin still appeared on her face as she teleported high above the panting princess. She quietly floated lower and was now only a feet above her. Then she slowly bent over and pulled off the cloth over her head and flew up higher in the air. Everyone's eyes widened so big and jaws dropped to the ground as they stared in shock and awe as they saw her horrible, horrible haircut she got. Ayeka used her hands and covered her head screaming like, no, worse than hell.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried and ran off into the forest towards Funahu AN: did I spell Yosho's used-to-be spaceship right?. She could hear Ryoko's, Sasami's, and Mihoshi's laughter right then in her mind so clear.  
  
Serena tried to hold back but she couldn't help it. Same with Tenchi. They broke into laughter once she disappeared. *Oh, I shouldn't have laughed. I know I don't get along with her very well,…… but still. It's no excuse to laugh at her like that, even if she did or didn't her. I'd better go apologize to her* Serena runs off after her. Tenchi felt bad about it too and does the same. Ryoko vanished and appeared behind Tenchi. She hugged him and he was slightly annoyed. By that time, everyone had calmed down from laughing.  
  
"Tenchi???!!!!! Where are you going???!!!! Wouldn't you rather stay here?? With me?"  
  
"Ryoko!!!!!!!!!! This isn't the time!!!!! Let go!!!!" He struggled to get out of her grasp and succeeded, pushing her away and proceeded to chase after the two.  
  
"Fine!!!!! Go look for that wussie!!! Hmph!" She flew back to the others.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ayeka finally saw Funahu in front of her. She stepped on the boulders as a bit of the bottom of her dress brushed against the water. She plopped down next to the tree and broke in more tears.  
  
"Why does it have to be this way for me?! Why did I have to get stranded on this miserable planet?!! Why couldn't things be just the way like how I planned?!! All I wanted to do was to capture that filthy, rotten, impossible, and annoying demon!!!!!"  
  
She buried her face in her hands and began sob uncontrollably. Serena soon saw the holy tree ahead and the weeping princess sitting by it. She felt even more bad and her eyes filled with sorrow and concern.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
The princess wiped away her tears and got up, changing from a sad to angry mood. "What do you want?!!!! Haven't you caused enough trouble for me?!!! Hmph…… I know, you came here to make fun of me more, insult me more, and laugh at me more didn't you?!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena winced at the harshness and the icy tone in her voice. Then she took a deep breath. "Look Ayeka. I honestly didn't know that you were standing when my tiara was heading your way. Luna was chasing Ryoko and she landed on Ryoko's shoulders and started clawing her. I tried to get Luna away from her so I threw the tiara but they ducked and you opened the door and………. I'm really sorry, Ayeka. I truly am. Please forgive me….. " She lowers her head.  
  
"You expect me to believe that!!!!!!! You liar!!!!! You're worst than Ryoko!!!!!" She raced at the surprised girl and began to strangle her and shake her. "You ruined my hair!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena began to cough as she tried to the mad girl's hands off her neck. "Ayeka…..please…….let…..go." She tried to say, in between coughs.  
  
"But most importantly!!!! I'm the crown princess of Jurai and you ruined my honor and pride!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shaking her harder only seeing red.  
  
Serena's face changed to blue as she was running out of air and became weaker every second. A couple of tears flowed down her smooth skin. "please…….I'm so……sorry…………..Ayeka…"  
  
Then her hands around Ayeka's dropped limply to her side as her eyes closed. Ayeka gasped in horror and horror at what she had just done. *Oh my gosh! What have I done?!! I didn't want her to die!!!* She released her grip on her with a great amount of fear in her eyes. Tenchi got there a little late as he saw his little sister fall onto the dirty and soft dirt under her……..  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: That's it for this chapter!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!! And please review!!!!!!! Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!! Until next time……… 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Minna!! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been so busy!!! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I look forward to receive many, many more!!!!! By the way, I changed Mirai Trunks age so it would match and I'm not sure about Mirai Bulma's age so please bare with me. Also Goku isn't dead but I'll explain that later in the story, maybe in this chapter or maybe in the next. I don't know……Oh, and for those of you who don't know, 'Mirai' means future.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, Tenchi, and Dragonball Z.  
  
1  
  
2 Last Chapter:  
  
Serena's face changed to blue as she was running out of air and became weaker every second. A couple of tears flowed down her smooth skin. "Please………. I'm so…… sorry………Ayeka…"  
  
Then Serena's hands around Ayeka's dropped limply to her side as her eyes closed. Ayeka gasped in horror at what she had just done. *Oh my gosh! What have I done?! I didn't want her to die!!* She released her grip on her with a great amount of fear in her eyes. Tenchi got there a little late as he saw his little sister fall onto the dirty and soft dirt under her………  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 4:  
  
"Serena!!!!!!!" He was in total shock as he ran as fast as he could to her.  
  
Ayeka gasped when she saw Tenchi and stammered, "Te…..Te…Ten….chi….."  
  
He slipped when he tried to stop and fell. He didn't care though. He quickly got back up again and checked for a pulse on her wrist. "No." There was no more life energy in her. "This cant be happening!!!………….. Ayeka!! What did you do?!!!!"  
  
"Tenchi. I-." She had tears in her eyes when she saw some in his. "………… Washu! That's it!! I just know Washu can help her!!"  
  
He picked up his imouto-chan's lifeless body and immediately headed back home. You're not dead. I won't believe it!!  
  
"Tenchi!!!!" She ran after him and quickly caught up.  
  
A figure lurking in the shadows watched the trio. The figure took a step forward revealing that she was a girl, no a lady. You can identify everything about her but her face. That was a mystery. The mysterious lady had silky, silverish-lavender hair that were done in the same style as Serena's and had slender shoulders and arms. She wore a whit strapless dress that had a whit bow on the top of the dress with a yellow crescent moon faced up on it. The ankle length dress hugged onto her showing her nice curves. She had two yellow dangly earrings and strangely, she had a golden crescent moon also facing up with a chain on her forehead. She held up her hands at the trio and concentrated on her powers.  
  
*Just a little bit more and then Washu can help you Serena.* Tenchi looked down and saw how pale her face was. All of a sudden, she began to glow silver. Both Ayeka and him saw it and their eyes widened. They looked at each other then at Serena and back at each other again. Tenchi slowed down a little when he did so but he never stopped. The duo had one thought in min, *What in Kami's name was going on?* Tenchi snapped out of his thoughts and rapidly hurried home again.  
  
"Take care, Serenity…..." And with that, the mysterious lady disappeared from sight.  
  
Tenchi finally saw his house in front. Everyone else had already gone inside. "Washu!!!! Washu!!!!! Washu!! Where are you?!!!!"  
  
"Miss Washu!!! Miss Washu!!!! We need your help!!!!!"  
  
Everyone came out with big happy smiles that Tenchi was back. "Tenchi!! You're back!" But the smiles quickly disappeared from their faces.  
  
"Washu!! You've got to help Serena!!! She doesn't have any pulse!!"  
  
Everyone gasped. "Hurry! Bring her to my lab!!" Washu said running in the house first.  
  
He quickly did so and went in Washu's dimensional lab. Washu pressed a button and a glass box appeared out of nowhere. "Place Serena in there, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi placed his sister in there and Washu's high tech, screen-like computer appeared. She rapidly began typing, analyzing and checking on the condition Serena was in. "Tenchi. I need you to wait outside while I run these tests."  
  
Tenchi reluctantly nodded and went out the lab.  
  
"Tenchi. How's Serena?" Ayeka was the first one that spoke.  
  
"Cut the act Ayeka! You're probably the reason why she's in there!" Ryoko shouted at her. She really cared about Serena. Tenchi would be the first, Serena the second.  
  
5.1 "I'm not acting Ryoko!!"  
  
5.2 "Yeah, like anyone who'd believe you!!"  
  
"Can you two cut that out! Right now's not the time to fight!!" Sasami yelled and immediately shut up. "Tenchi? Will Serena be ok?"  
  
"I don't know, Sasami."  
  
Then Kiyone spoke to Tenchi and Ayeka, "What exactly happened?"  
  
5.2.1 "I….. I……"  
  
*I should be furious at her. But why aren't I? Maybe it's the fact that I know how much her pride and honor means to her….And I know she didn't mean to do it on purpose. Ayeka isn't like that. She'd never do that. She's too caring and beautiful to do that. Beautiful?……..* He blushed at that thought. *Besides, I think I have a good feeling that Serena will be fine. Somehow, I feel this feeling of mine is connected to the silver aura that was around Serena earlier. If it is, then I wish I can thank the person who saved her life. Though, I wonder who saved her and why?……*  
  
"It was an accident…. Ayeka didn't mean to hurt Serena on purpose.?  
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi, surprised when he said that.  
  
"But Tenchi. Ayeka hurt Serena! It's Serena we're talkin' about here! You sister!!"  
  
5.3 "Ryoko! It was an accident!! End of discussion!!!!"  
  
Ryoko was shocked that Tenchi had yelled at her. "I need some fresh air. I'm gonna go for a fly in the air."  
  
Unshed tears filled her beautiful golden eyes but she'd never let anyone see it. And with that, she disappeared.  
  
"Ryoko!" Sasami called after her with Ryo-ohki on her head.  
  
"Meow…."  
  
Ayeka was also shocked to the fact that he stood up for her but didn't say anything while everyone else kept quiet.  
  
  
  
AN: Hey minna. I'm not sure if the future is still called Satan City but cope with me.  
  
~ In the future in Satan City… Mirai Capsule Corps ~  
  
"Mother, can I go to the past to see dad and the rest of the gang again? I really miss them." Eighteen-year-old Mirai Trunks said as he just came out of the gravity room and into the living room wiping the sweat off his body with.  
  
"Trunks! That's a great idea! We haven't seen them in a couple of years! I'll go too but I can only stay there for a couple of days. But you can stay as long as you want." The fifty-one year old Mirai Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I'm gonna go pack my stuff mother." He said taking off.  
  
"Waita minute son! We're rich remember. We'll just use my past selves zennis and buy clothes there."  
  
"Ok. That's a good idea."  
  
"Let me call Shakiri and I'll tell her to take over the company for a couple of days first."  
  
5.4 "Mother, who's Shakiri?"  
  
"Oh, that's the assistant manager I hired over a month ago for our company. She's great with her job." AN: I made Shakiri and Mayumiko up but they aren't important in the story so you don't have to worry about them. ^-^…  
  
She walks over to the phone and dials Shakiri's number. The phone rings four times before someone picks it up. "Hi! I was wondering is Shakiri Braitymo there?"  
  
The person on the other line spoke, "May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"I am Bulma Briefs, Shakiri's boss. I need to speak to her."  
  
"Please hold……… Okaasan!!! The phones for you!! It's a lady named Bulma  
  
"Briefs who claims to be your boss!!!!"  
  
Shakiri calls back to her daughter, which can be heard over the line, "Just a second honey!!" Twenty seconds later…. "Thank you honey…. Hello?"  
  
5.5 "Hi Shakiri!"  
  
5.6 "Oh hi Mrs. Briefs! You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you can watch over the company while I'm going to be gone for about a week. I'll double your pay for that week."  
  
"Oh Mrs. Briefs!! That would be fine with me!!! I'd love to watch over the company. You can count on me boss! I won't let you down!!"  
  
"Great! I'll be leaving in about an hour. Oh yeah, I'm going to come over to your house and drop off a communicating device just in there is an emergency so that you can tell me, ok?"  
  
"That's fine with me, Mrs. Briefs!"  
  
"Ok then. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. Bye Shakiri!"  
  
"Thanks again Mrs. Briefs and Bye!"  
  
Mirai Bulma hung and looked at her son. "Trunks. I want you to go dust, clean, and get the time machine ready by the time I get back."  
  
"Kay, mother." He left the room to his mother's lab and did what she told him to do.  
  
Mirai Bulma walked over to the drawer and opened the top one. She grabbed the jet capsule and closed the drawer. Then she went to her bedroom and looked around for the communicating device.  
  
"Now where can those things be?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
She searched around the room and found it under her bed. "Ah! Here it is!! Gotta get going." She looked at her watch. "On no! Ten minutes already passed!!"  
  
She ran outside and threw the capsule on the ground. With a poof, a jet appeared and she got in. She turned on the engine and took off into the air. Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at Shakiri's house and Shakiri and her daughter were waiting outside. The wind blew strongly and Shakiri and her daughter covered their eyes from the dust that the wind created. The jet descended to the ground and finally landed. Mirai Bulma turned off the jet and got out.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Briefs!" The two called and waved.  
  
"Hi you guys! I'm so sorry I'm late! I had a hard time looking for the devices…" She called back and waved too.  
  
"That's alright Mrs. Briefs…….Oh, and this is my five year old daughter, Mayumiko."  
  
"Hello, Mayumiko. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Briefs." She extended her hand and Mirai Bulma shook her hand smiling. "Mommy, Mrs. Briefs doesn't look that old."  
  
5.7 "What?! Old?!"  
  
"Hehehehe…… Old? Did she say old? She didn't say anything, Mrs. Briefs. You must have heard wrong, right Mayumiko?" She laughed nervously.  
  
"I distinctively heard she said that I was old. " Anger building.  
  
"Yea mommy. I said--." But before she can say anymore, Shakiri covered her mouth with her hands. Mirai Bulma frowned at that.  
  
Mayumiko finally got the picture and stopped struggling. Shakiri released her hand and Mayumiko spoke, "I never said old, Mrs. Briefs. I said that you were bold. "  
  
Mirai Bulma frowned again. She knew what she had heard but decided to let it go. Then she proceeded on about what she was going to say. "Shakiri. Here is the communication device." She handed it to Shakiri and explained how the device worked. "All you have to do is push the button on and it'll connect to me. I'll pop up on the screen and you can tell me whatever you called me for. To close it, you push on end and then push the button off. That simple."  
  
5.8 "Do you have any questions you want to ask me before you leave?"  
  
"No. There's nothing I need to ask."  
  
"In that case, I'll be going. Bye Shakiri. Bye Mayumiko." She ran back to her jet and turned it on. The wind rapidly picked up again and Shakiri shielded herself and Mayumiko from the dust again. The dust cleared awhile later and the jet was out of sight.  
  
~ Mirai Capsule Corps ~  
  
Mirai Bulma walked into her laboratory and saw her son sitting in a chair asleep with his head leaned against his palm and his elbow resting on the cold desk. She walked over to her time machine and at the same time, called him up.  
  
"Trunks. Wake up. Ay AN: It's pronounced like Yay! But without the 'Y'. son! Wake up!….. sighs…..Now let me go see if my time machine still works…"  
  
"Huh?" Trunks slowly opened his eyes and his mother had just barely turned on the time machine. "You're finally back mother."  
  
"Sorry hon. I decided to take a nice warm bath before we are going to go back to the past. You should take on too after the intense training you did before."  
  
"Yea, I was gonna do that before you left, mother. I'll go take a quick shower right now." Mirai Bulma nodded and he left the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, Trunks came into the room, now with his sword AN: I think it's a sword but I'm not exactly sure. Doesn't really matter. Oh well, on with the story!! tied around his back.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Readier than ever…"  
  
  
  
~ Kami's look out ~  
  
A short green odd looking creature was looking down at Earth keeping a watch that everything went ok. He felt someone cross through time and space and looked down. A portal appeared and a space ship came out from it. "I guess they came back for a visit…"  
  
"Who came back for a visit, Dende?" Another odd looking creature stepped into the room. But he was much taller than the one called Dende.  
  
"Hello, Piccolo…… As for who came back, why don't you see for yourself…"  
  
Piccolo did that and light smirk appeared on his face, "It's only Mirai Bulma and Mirai Trunks…"  
  
Then Piccolo walked back and was going to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going, Piccolo?"  
  
"To train…." He said stopping but didn't look back.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I sense that someone with a strange and powerful ki will appear soon. I have a feeling we'll need to train."  
  
"Should I inform the rest of the Z fighters?"  
  
"I'll inform them when they call a meeting tomorrow to meet Mirai Bulma and Mirai Trunks…" Then he left the room.  
  
"I hope everything will be ok….."  
  
  
  
~ Black Foot Forest ~  
  
"You're so lucky, Gohan!!" The seven-year-old black-haired demi-saiyan said to his seventeen year old brother.  
  
"Why, Goten?" asked Gohan.  
  
"You're going to go high school in two days!!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Oh….. That's why you're so excited and envious of me…" Gohan grinned.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you scared that people might not like you?"  
  
"Gee, I haven't thought of that………" He said, scratching his head. "Oh, yea. I have to try to hide my powers too."  
  
"How come you have to hide your powers?"  
  
"Cause we don't hide our powers from people they might think we're freaks or monsters or something. And they even try to kill us…"  
  
"Ohhhhhh……"  
  
"Who wants to kill us?" Goku asked as he just walked into the room.  
  
"Oh hey dad! Me and Goten were just talking about why we gottta hide our powers from the normal human beings. By the way, is mom done with dinner yet? We're getting pretty hungry."  
  
"I just asked your mom. She said that she was almost done."  
  
"That's good…"  
  
"Oh boys! Dinner's ready!!!" Chi Chi called as she just stepped into the living room with an armful of food on a big plate in her hand.  
  
"Great!!!" Goku exclaimed. His stomach then growled loudly. "Hehehe…. I guess I am hungry and I didn't even know it!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at that and Goku was already in his chair getting ready to chow down.  
  
"Hold it, Goku!!" Chi Chi said to her husband. "Don't you even dare start eating without washing your hands!! You too boys!!"  
  
"Awww…. Chi Chi…"  
  
"Moooommmm…."  
  
"Go!!.…….. " Silence filled the room as the boys refused to go. "Nowww!!!!!! "  
  
"Alright we'll go…. Come on boys…"  
  
And the trio left the room and came back twenty seconds later. They ran to the table and was gonna sit down but Chi Chi stopped them before they could. She put her hands on her hips frowning as she tapped her foot.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lemme see your hands."  
  
They held out their hands and she still saw some places dirty. She got angry, "When I day wash your hands I mean scrub them!! You three probably didn't wash them at all!!!"  
  
"We did mom!"  
  
"Well, how come they're still dirty?!!……. Now I want you guys to march back to the bathroom and scrub you hands!!!!!!!"  
  
The three winced at her scream since they had a keen sense of hearing. "Alright, Chi Chi." Then he mumbled, "We'll go before we all go deaf."  
  
"I heard that!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She yelled even louder than before and the three ran out of the room. They can back five minutes later and showed their hands to her. Their hands were cleaned and she nodded to them. They immediately ran to the table and began to dig in.  
  
"Hey! Save for me too!!" She yelled as she sat down too. "Waita minute. You guys are saiyans. You guys won't save any for me with your big appetite."  
  
She began to eat herself. That's when the quartet heard a crash outside and they looked up from their food.  
  
"What was that dad?"  
  
"I don't know Goten…..sighs….. Man! Why did this have happen during dinner!" Goku whined.  
  
Everyone fell over anime style. "Well, I might as well go see what's goin' on outside since my dinner is already ruined by the interruption…" He got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, dad! Wait up! I'm comin' too!" Gohan called, following his father's suit.  
  
"I wanna go too!!" Goten shouted and was about to run after the duo but a hand grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't young man!! No little baby of mine's is goin' out there!!!"  
  
"Awww…… That's not fair, mom!!"  
  
  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
The night was calm, yet a little windy at the same time. The smoke from the crash cleared up after a while, mainly because blew it away. The saiyan and the demi-saiyan looked out into the open and a weird looking space ship there. Both sensed two kis, a normal one and a much stronger one. They knew the one with the stronger ki was somehow familiar but they couldn't quite put their hands on whose it was. Both looked at one another and nodded. They then flew about ten feet away from the space ship.  
  
"Who's there?" Goku called out. Silence…… "Who's there?" But again, there was no answer.  
  
The duo flew over to the space ship and heard some yelling inside. The put their ears against and listened.  
  
"Mother! The door's stuck!"  
  
"Great! Juuuussssttt Great!!!….. This is all your fault!!"  
  
"My fault?!!…. You were the one to steer this remember, mother!!"  
  
"Is it my fault I kinda forgot how to do that?!!"  
  
"You did build this!"  
  
"Ugh….. Just blast down the door will you!"  
  
"No!..Then how are we gonna get back!"  
  
"I'll fix it when I find my past self!!"  
  
Both Gohan and Goku looked at each other thinking the same thing. *Past self???*  
  
"Just blast the door already, Trunks!!!"  
  
The duo looked at each other again. *Trunks?!?!?!*  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll blast it!" He said forming an energy ball in his hands.  
  
Gohan and his father looked at each other and quickly vanished. That's when the door exploded and smoke filled the air again. The two inside the space ship stepped out coughing and tried to get some fresh air.  
  
Goku called out, "Who goes there?"  
  
The quartet tried to adjust their eyesights to the darkness.  
  
"That sounds like Goku…….. Goku?! Is that you?!"  
  
"Hey! How do you know my name?!"  
  
"Hey! It is Goku!!" She runs over to him and he and Gohan gets into a fighting position. She surprises the duo by tackling Goku down in a hug.  
  
"Wha?" Gohan and Goku says.  
  
"Gohan. Long time no see…"  
  
"Trunks?!?!" the father and son exclaimed.  
  
"Who else could it be?" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Gohan quickly hugs Trunks and he returns it. "How long has it been? Seven, eight years?"  
  
"Yea, about that much…"  
  
"Man!! It's so good to see you again!!"  
  
"Yea, you too dude."  
  
Mirai Bulma gets up and offers a hand to Goku to help him up and he accepts it.  
  
"Hey…. You look just like Bulma, but much older…" Gohan said.  
  
"I am not old!!!!!!!"  
  
The trio winced and covered their ears from the ear-piercing scream. They were almost (almost) deaf.  
  
"That's my mother, Gohan."  
  
"What was that all about?" Gohan whispered to Trunks.  
  
"I'll tell ya later…"  
  
"Ok…."  
  
  
  
Did you enjoy it? I think some characters are OOC or out of character but I still hope you liked it!!!! I really hope you review!!!!! The more reviews I get, the more happy I get and I'll post the next chapter up faster!!!! Please don't flame!! Ok, ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story and I really, really, really, really, really appreciate it a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly mean it!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter as well!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, I'm calling, Mirai Trunks-Trunks, Trunks-Chibi Trunks, Mirai Bulma-Mirai, and Bulma-Bulma.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon, Tenchi, or Dragon ball Z.  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~ Day after Trunks and Mirai arrived (4pm) ~  
  
"Ey, Gohan! `Member the last time when we fought Cell?" Trunks asked after they finished breakfast. Last night, they (as in Trunks and Mirai) already explained to everyone why they had come here. Trunks also told Gohan and Goten why his mother got so mad when Gohan said she looked older and they burst into so much laughter. Mirai overheard their conversation and practically exploded. WHAM!!! WHAM!!! WHAM!!! Were the sounds heard along with Mirai yelling and the trio screaming apologies to her and for her to stop when she started to hit the three demi-saiyans' heads with a huge frying pan, whom she borrowed from Chi Chi. Boy did they have a headache that night. Now they were feeling much better.  
"Of course! Who would've forget?!!" was his reply.  
"Man..... I remember it like as if it was yesterday........ You're dad had teleported himself and Cell to King Kai's planet, thus blowing it up and everyone there was dead. But who would've known Cell was gonna come back. Lucky for us, you were there and you defeated him."  
"I'm just glad my dad decided to come back when he found out that my mom was pregnant with Goten so we wished him back....... Man I miss those days...." Gohan sighs.  
"Nani?!!" Trunks eyes widened in shock.  
"I mean when we get to kick those villains butt and definitely fight again."  
"Ohhh.... In that case, I miss doin' that too......... I know, how `bout we go spar right now?"  
"Sugoi! I've been wanting to do that for awhile but my mom kept tellin' me to study."   
"Let's go out now then shall we?"   
They both nodded to watch other and walked outside.  
"Hold it!!!" The two teenagers sighed as they turned around and greeted their mothers. "Where do you think you're going Gohan?!" Chi Chi demanded.  
"You too Trunks!!"   
"We were just going to go spar near the mountains."  
"Did you forget we were going to see the others today or need I remind you?" Mirai raised her eyebrows at them with her frying pan in her hands and over her shoulders. Sure Gohan and Trunks were super saiyans but hell,.... after what happened last night, they wouldn't be surprised if Mirai was one too. "Hmm?!!!"  
"Hehehehehehehe!!!! What were we thinking?!! Baka brain!" and they smacked their own heads. "We're going to go change!!" and the two zoomed right past their mothers with their super speed from their saiyan heritage.  
After they were gone Mirai chuckled and smirked, "Always works." And Chi Chi joined her in laughter.  
  
~ Capsule Corporations ~  
  
"Hey guys!!! Over here!!!" Bulma shouted and waved to the six people in the air, who are now descending to the ground. Next to her stood Chibi Trunks, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar, who they all were in front of her house. Tien and Chaozu(sp?) would have came but they were on a vacation pretty far away.  
"Hey Bulma!!Guys!!" Goku called as he and the others landed and he set his wife on the ground. Trunks did the same with his mother.  
"Hey everyone!!!" They all called to each other.  
"Ey Goten/Trunks!!" The duo said to each other.  
"Where's you dad and Piccolo, Trunks?!"   
"My dad's still in the gravity chamber and Piccolo haven't shown up yet."  
"Ok, let's this all straightened out right now." said Trunks (Mirai Trunks that is.). "You people will call me Trunks, and my younger self over here," points to Chibi Trunks, "Chibi Trunks."  
"Hai, and you all will me Bulma and my older self-." Bulma was interrupted.  
"I AM NOT OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All the saiyans covered their ears and the others winced at her LOUD voice.  
"....O.....k...... We'll call this Bulma here," points to Mirai, "Mirai." And everyone nodded in agreement at the name calling.  
"Waita second!! Why do I have to be called Chibi Trunks?!!!"  
"Because you're the smaller one of the two Trunks, duh." Krillin said as if it was the most obvious ting of the two.   
"But-!" He argued.  
"Hey!! Where's Vegeta?!!" Bulma finally noticed.  
"Dad's still in the gravity chamber, mom."  
"Nani?!!!!! He's still in there after I told him to come out?!!!!" She pushed up her sleeves and stormed back into the house. Everyone knew what was going to happen and sighed while Krillin grinned.  
"Boy,.... Vegeta's gonna get it now!!!" He rubbed his hands together and at the same time snickered and chuckled as he followed Bulma and everyone did the same thing.  
"VEGEETTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You get out here right now!!!!!!!!!!!" Again everyone covered their ears.   
"What is it, onna?!!!!!!!!! I'm goin' to get deaf at this rate with all your baka yelling!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The proud saiyan prince stepped into the room, sweating and angry.  
"I told you to come out earlier and you didn't!!!!!!!!!!!! All you ever do everyday, is train in that stupid gravity room!!!!!!!!! The next time it's broken I ain't fixin' it!!!!!!!!!"  
Vegeta scowled and knew that she got him there but would never admit it, "I'm already here!!! So stop yellin' already, will ya?!!!!!"  
"Hehehehe..... This is so funny. Vegeta gettin' yelled by Bulma. Hehehehe..." Krillin muttered to himself. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta heard him.  
"I'm gonna kill you, Krillin!!!!!!!!! Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" And charged at Krillin who screamed and started running everywhere, shouting for pleas of help.   
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop it right now!!!!!!!!!!!! Or you'll blow up the house!!!!! You're gonna make dinner yourself if you don't stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta reluctantly stopped when she mentioned that he'd make dinner by himself. Of course, he didn't know how to cook and Chibi Trunks was too small so he would starve. He threw Krillin a death glare before he started cursing under his breath and walking over to the corner in the shadows.  
Everyone let out a breath that Vegeta stopped and Krillin thanked Kami that he wasn't dead. That's when Gohan noticed that Piccolo was there. "Hey Piccolo! You're here now!!" Piccolo just gave a slight nod and everyone turned to him, surprised that he just `popped up'.  
"Everyone. I have something very important to talk to you all about." His voice was emotionless like usual.  
"What's wrong, Piccolo?" asked Goku.  
"Yesterday night during the arrival of Trunks and Mirai, I sensed a very strange and powerful ki. This morning I also sensed two more powerful kis though one was more powerful than the other."  
Everyone was surprise to hear that cause they certainly didn't sense anything at all.   
"I don't know if those kis are good or evil, I couldn't tell. Though I can tell you this........ one of them is a saiyan...."  
Everyone gasped. *Another........saiyan????* They all thought.   
"S......s.....ai........y....yan.......??????" Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar said showing a great amount of fear in their eyes and voice. They still remembered the first time when Goku went through the Oozaru transformation and it scared them to death. They looked at Piccolo to see if he was kidding or not but he just smirked and slightly nodded.  
"In that case, you should all get prepared and train until these enemies or allies come, just in case." Master Roshi said.  
"Perfect!!! More weaklings to pound on!!!! More fights to come!!! I've been dying for a fight!!!!" Vegeta smirked and made a fist.   
"Yea!!! Me too!!" Exclaimed Goku.  
"Kakarrot!!! Let's go spar!!!"  
"Sugoi!" He followed Vegeta to the gravity room. The Z fighters decided to go too and spar with each other. Gohan and Trunks, Chibi Trunks and Goten, Piccolo and 18, and Krillin and Yamcha.  
Marron, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi just stayed and watch tv.  
"Hey Bulma. Can me and Trunks stay at your house while we're here?" Mirai asked her younger past self.  
"Sure! I have plenty of spare rooms! Let's go set it up right now."  
"Alright! Thanks!"  
"I might as well help you guys too since there is nothing else to do." Chi Chi said. The trio walked up the stairs when Mirai's communicating device beeped.   
"Excuse me a sec." She told the other two as she flipped open the device. "Yes? Bulma Briefs here."  
The other person was none other than Shakiri,   
"What's the problem, Shakiri?!"  
  
"What?!!! How could those people have went passed the security system?!!!! It's one of the best!!!"  
  
"Ok, thanks! Just stall them until I get there!! Ja!!"  
And they both closed the device.  
"you guys but I really have to go!!"  
"We understand. We just hope everything will be alright. Take care, ok?" They said in unison.  
"Thanks. I'll let Trunks stay here with you and go to school and stuff since the others think there's going to be a new villain. Just enroll him into the same school as Gohan..... And... well... you know, maybe he can help out fighting and stuff. Please watch over him while I'm not here."  
"Don't worry. He is, after all, like a second son to us."  
"Thanks again. I'll go tell him right now. Bye you two and take care!!"  
"You take care too!!!! Bye bye!!!!" they responded as they hugged her and she left to look for Trunks. Mirai ran up to the gravity room and pounded on the door. Everyone stopped fighting to see who was pounding on the door. Goten, being the closest to the door, opened it, "Hi Mirai!!"  
"Hi Goten!....... Trunks!! Come here!!" she called.  
"What's up, mother?"  
"There's an emergency back at home and I really need to go. I want you to stay here and help the others out with what's going on here and stuff."   
"We don't need the brat's help!!" Vegeta snapped. "I can take this new guy out myself!!!"   
Everyone ignores him as she takes out here communicating device and hands it to Trunks. "You know how to use this so you can call me anything anytime. I already told Bulma and Chi Chi that you're enrolling into the same school as Gohan. I gotta go right now."  
"Kay, mother."  
"As of right now, fly me to Chi Chi's house since the time machine is there."  
"Take care, Mirai!!!" Everyone said, well... everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo, that is.  
"Bye everyone!!!!" And with that, Trunks and his mother left.  
Meanwhile, Bulma and Chi Chi went to fix up an extra room since Trunks was going to stay there. After they were done, they headed towards the kitchen. They sighed in depression as they began making dinner cause the definitely knew they had A LOT to make that night. * Six saiyans under one single roof......... Ohhhhh boy....................*   
  
------------------------------------------   
  
~ Tenchi's house ~  
  
The lone feminine silhouette sat on the roof and gently brushed her tears away as the cool breeze made her cyan blue hair and clothes blow in the wind. She stared at the beautiful sunset and the whole scenery in front of her, which was the beautiful city of Tokyo..... which Tenchi had told her that that was the name of the city. She didn't want to think about what happened today. But whatever she tried to think about something else, it always ended up Tenchi and Serena. *Sure Tenchi only yelled at me but this time it was harsh and cold. He felt so distant to me.......... I mean, why would he defend that woman when I could tell he definitely knew that she was the cause of Serena's current condition? Why would he do such a thing? It's Serena we're talkin' about here!! His sister!!!! I don't know them that long but I do know that he deeply cares a lot for Serena......... Would he.......be......in.......... love with Ayeka? Could that be the reason?* She couldn't bare the thought at all that her very first true love after 2,000 (is it 2,000?) years of being alive, has loved another. She wouldn't be able to take it and would leave for sure. She sighs. *I wonder how Serena's doing? She's gotta be ok!! I mean Washu is a scientific genius!! Nothing's going to happen to her...... I hope...* She took one more glance at the beautiful sunset and disappeared...  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house everyone (as the Tenchi, Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, Sasami, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryo-ohki, and Luna) sat on the couch worriedly waiting for any news from the little pink haired genius and ex-goddess. Nobuyuki had already come home and felt the same way as everyone else. Afraid, nervous, anger, and hope. But there was one other person who mainly felt some thing and that was Ayeka. What she mostly felt..... was guilt.   
It had been six hours and nothing at all. Not a single person went in or came out of that door to Washu's laboratory. The door creaked and swung open and all the heads in the room perked up. They waited a little while and no one came out. At first that is. The silhouette came out, a cheerful expression on her kawaii face as everyone approached her.  
"Is she ok, Washu?"   
"Why don't you go in and see for yourself?"  
Everyone was in a rush to see if Serena was ok and was shocked at the sight in front of them. Ryoko then appeared behind everyone and saw them froze.  
"What are you guys just standing here for?!" obviously confused. She moved her way through the gang and up to the front as she looked behind her and shook her head. She then turned around and gasped in shock like everyone else..............  
  
  
AN: Cliffhanger!!!!! Well, what ja think?!!!!! Like?!!!!!!! I sure hope so!!!!!!!!! Anyway please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also, if you like Usagi centered or Usagi and Ryoko centered stories, read my other ones that I have posted up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bai bai!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to those of you who reviewed my story!!!!!!!! ^___^ And for the rest of you!!!! Fu*** you since you didn't review!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe. Just kidding!!!!! ^-^ Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!!!!! Sorry this chapter had to take so long!!!!!! And I don't own Sailor Moon, Tenchi, and Dragonball Z.  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
There, right in front the whole gang was Serena still unconscious but she was floating four feet in the air with an silver aura surrounding her. She had on her princess dress with a golden crescent moon glowing brightly on her forehead, her dress slightly blowing back and forth to the mysterious wind that just appeared also.  
  
"Nande kuso…." Ryoko voiced everyone's thoughts as she and the others stared at Serena confusedly. Ryoko then blinked and turned to Washu. "What exactly happened here?!"  
  
"I'm not sure… I was trying to find more information on why an silver aura appeared like Tenchi said when I saw a flash of bright light behind me. When I turned around,…..I see this."   
  
"What is it, Washu?… This light, I mean." Tenchi asked.  
  
"An unidentifiable source of power….probably most likely to be magic." she observed the floating teen with interest. Then, Usagi began to stir and a soft groan left in between her parted lips. She brought her hand to her head and then groaned again as the dress began to disappear, leaving her in her normal clothes she wore before and the crescent moon vanished once she sat up and got down from the supposed bed under her. She was startled to see everyone in the same room as her and gaping right at her with shock.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Do I have something written over my face or something?" she smirked and they quickly closed their mouths and some adverted their gaze away from her.  
  
"Glad you're fine, Serena." Ryoko said, smiling back.  
  
"And why wouldn't I be?" Everyone gave her demanding yet confusing looks and she looked back at them with confused looks. *If I keep it like this then maybe Ayeka would feel better. I could tell she feels bad but if I don't remember than she wouldn't have to…* "Hey, Ryoko! Wanna go spar?!"  
  
"You are not sparring Serena. No little girl of mine is sparring right after she got hurt." Nobuyuki scolded.  
  
"What are you talking about, otousan?" she shakes her head. "I'm perfectly fine. Let's go Ryoko!"  
  
"You go it." She said with a smirk as she crossed her arms and ran after the blonde was already ran outside. Luna looked at Serena with worry and then ran after her too.  
  
~ Later…. ~  
  
Ryoko flew up the stairs exhausted form the spar with Serena. Serena had just finished taking a shower and saw Ryoko walking towards her bedroom going pass Tenchi's, when Ryoko stopped abruptly, unaware that Serena was right behind her. Serena was going to tap her, confused as to why she stopped so suddenly when she heard…  
  
"Tenchi. I'm so sorry that I… I did that to Serena. I…I don't know what came over me." a voice inside Tenchi's bedroom said as the person, most likely Ayeka began sobbing. The door was opened just wide enough that you could see Tenchi and Ayeka sitting on his bed but not wide enough so that they would see them. Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ayeka and comforted her with his soothing words.  
  
"Ayeka, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it. I believe you…. Don't worry about it. Serena's fine now."  
  
"Soo ka? Tenchi… do you really believe me that I really didn't mean it?" she pulled away but still close enough o him as she looked into his eyes and he stared back.  
  
He nodded. "Ayeka……I…I have a confession to make……….I think….that I'm in love with you….." Ryoko let out a small gasp that went unheard to them, but didn't go unnoticed by Serena. Tears sprang to her eyes and it fell with a small splat to the floor. Her heart was shattered when she thought that the love of her life loved another. Oh how much it hurt so much….. The pain was even worse than a thousand knives that were stabbed to her heart over and over again and she clutched her chest in pain. Serena extended her hand but then pulled it back looking at her best friend in sorrow. *Oh Ryoko…. I'm so sorry….*   
  
Ayeka gasped at this shockingly but then was filled with joy but then sorrow. "You're just saying that. I mean… how could you possibly love someone like me with my hair and stuff right now…." she turned away from him, tears threatening to fill her eyes but Tenchi held her shoulders and turned her back around to face him.  
  
"Ayeka……Aishiteru for who you are inside and that is the only thing that matters….Besides, I think you look beautiful no matter how you look like." he then closes his eyes and claims her lips with his own. She was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. Ryoko couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and ran but bumped into Serena. She briefly looked up to see who it was but then flew off as tears continually flowed down her face. She flew through the wall and before Serena could even call out her name, she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Ryoko………" She ran down the stairs and out the door, searching for her heart-brokened friend. "Ryoko!! Ryoko!! Where are you?!!" she ran around looking everywhere when she suddenly saw Ryoko sitting up in a tree, silently crying to herself. Usagi climbed up the tree halfway and then jumped onto the branch with a light landing. "Ryoko….Gomen nasai…"  
  
"What's there to be sorry for?" she spat bitterly as she wiped her tears away but they still kept coming. Serena was a little hurt at the tone of her voice but could understand the situation she was in. "It isn't your fault or anything. Hmph. I should've known that no one would love a ruthless killer and a space pirate, not to mention demon like me. Ha! What I thinking?! Such an idiot to have even thought, let alone hope that he would love me even if was a little." Serena hugged her friend as she began to cry onto her shoulders and Serena felt so useless. She couldn't exactly do anything to make her friend feel better other than talking.   
  
"Don't think like that Ryoko. I know you're deeply hurt but you have to remember that someone will always love you out there like me…. … you're not some ruthless killer to me and will never be… Maybe Tenchi wasn't the one who you were meant to be with…. I think that special someone is out there in the world waiting for you….just like how I think that special someone is waiting for me too…… I'm your best friend, Ryoko and you're like, no…is family to me, like the sister I've never had and I'll always be here for you no matter what….."  
  
Ryoko wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "Ya know,….I might actually believe that….." Serena smiled at her and they laughed.   
  
"Feelin' much better?"  
  
"Yea, 'cause of you and your airhead, not to mention baka prep talks. Heh." she laughed.  
  
"Oi! You take that back!! They are not airhead nor are they baka prep talks!!" she argued. *I'm glad you're back to your old self again…Hope it'll always be this way…* she inwardly thought with a smile.  
  
"What are you smiling' at?" she snorted.  
  
"Oh nothing….. Just at the stupid smirk on your face right now, that's all." she grinned.  
  
"Oh really….." Ryoko raised her eyebrow. "If that's the case then I challenge you to a race. Five laps from here to that sakura tree over there." she smirked.  
  
"You're on." Serena snickers.  
  
"Ready…Set..--" Both of them got ready to jump off the tree and zoom off but before Ryoko could finish…  
  
"GO!!" Serena took off first, leaving a scowling Ryoko behind her who took off after her.  
  
"Ya little cheat!! Ya get back here right now or I'll make you pay!!" she screamed but was laughing the whole time, same goes for Serena.  
  
"Last one to finish the laps has to listen to Washu lecture and can't complain about it!!! You can't sleep through it either!!!" Serena turned her head back towards the front and took off faster than before but then a silent snicker came from Ryoko who took flight and was easily catching up to Serena. Suddenly, Luna popped out in front of Serena, making her stop too abruptly, thus tripping over her own foot and falling flat on her face in the mud. Ryoko couldn't help but laugh at her while still flying, when a frowning Serena tripped Ryoko and she fell flat on her face next to Serena. Both of their faces were covered with fresh mud along with the front side of their body. They wiped the mud from their eyes and their mouth and then stared, pointing at the other, laughing so hard that they fell onto their backs, now their whole body, was covered with mud. After a while they would stop laughing and let out their breaths but as soon as they looked at each other again, they would burst into laughter again, making the talking cat deeply frown at them, though she was actually quite amused but didn't really show it.  
  
"Alright, you two. Enough laughing already. I have something very important to tell you guys. Well especially you, Serena."  
  
"Me?….What are you gonna tel--…Ohhhhh…. It's about that Sailor Moon stuff right?"  
  
Luna nodded. "We have to go to Tokyo as soon as possible. I've found out that there strange and evil vibes there and I have a good feeling that it's the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"What's the Dark Kingdom?" Ryoko interrupted.   
  
"A powerful enemy. Possibly the same one as the one who destroyed the Moon Kingdom. Whatever their evil plans and goals are, we have to stop them from accomplishing them." *Going with them will take Tenchi off of my mind and I can help Serena fight too, not to mention and I can just let out my anger and all I have inside on those who dare mess with us.* Ryoko nodded slightly to herself.   
  
"Alright then… Lemme go tell dad and them. And get cleaned up first." Serena and Ryoko got up to head back.  
  
"Iie!! Under any circumstances are you to tell anyone about this, Serena! Do you hear me?! No one, and I mean no one are to hear of this except for us!!" Luna scolded as she turned her gaze right at Ryoko and raised her eyebrow, glaring at the same time.  
  
"Don't look at me! I wouldn't tell anyone!!" Ryoko defended.  
  
"Yea right." Luna mumbled. "I doubt it." she snorted.  
  
" I heard that ya dumb cat! I'll get you for that!" Ryoko shouted and ran after the feline, who took off already. She gathered an energy ball in her hands, preparing to shoot it at Luna but then stopped and snickered instead, deciding against it. Serena saw a smirk that was written across her face and had a good feeling what Ryoko was thinking. She then grinned evilly when Ryoko looked at her. Both nodded and picked up two handfuls of the fresh, squishy wet mud and ran after the purple cat. Luna thought she had outran Ryoko and hid behind a tree, her back against it a she heaved. She turned around and sighed in relief when she didn't see them anywhere. A loud 'ahem' was heard above her and she looked up but immediately regretted it as she saw the two teens made a face while blowing raspberries at her before the mud went splat all over her face and then trail over her body. Serena and Ryoko broke into laughter and laughed so hard that they fell off the branch and landed on the ground. Though it might have hurt, they sure didn't show it. What made Lna frown was the fact that that fall didn't shut them up. They continued to laugh, nearly crying from the sight of Luna, who scowled and gritted her teeth in response.  
  
~ A long, long shower and a dip in the girls bath later ~  
  
"So you're really gonna leave no matter what we say?…." Tenchi asked and Serena nodded. Everyone was sitting in the living room because Serena had called an important meeting and was telling them that she had to leave because she wanted to stay in a house nearer to her school instead of having to wake up so earlier almost every morning and not getting enough sleep,….not enough sleep according to her…… Well…it wasn't a total lie. She was getting really sick and tired of going to a school that was so far away and she wouldn't get to sleep in for about a half hour more. "Fine. I'm going too." he stated, causing Ryoko to jerk up her head.  
  
"Nani?! Iie!! Who's gonna stay here and take of Otou-san and Grandpa and everyone else?!!" shouted Serena. "Besides, Ryoko's coming with me anyways." she said. Tenchi adverted his gaze to Ryoko, who had just turned her head away, not wanting to meet his gaze.  
  
"Is that true, Ryoko? You're going too?" She didn't turn around as she just nodded, then got up and walked out the door, but before she did, she halted, still not turning around. "Serena can take care of herself, you know………… Like she said, I'll be there too." she said emotionlessly as walked out the door. Everyone, besides Serena, was confused by her personality now but didn't say a thing. *I'll make sure you'll be happier Ryoko. You can count on it…..* She looked at her with sympathy but then turned back to the others.  
  
"I want to talk to you alone, Serena." Katsuhito said. "Follow me." he got up and walked out the door and up to the shrine. Serena looked lost and then looked at the others who shrugged in return. She shrugged herself and followed him. Five minutes later….  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, grandpa?" instead of giving a response, he walked to the back of the shrine and she looked even lost than ever and followed him again. When she got there, she saw her grandpa moving some hay away from……a grave stone? *What's the grave stone got to do with anything?….Wonder who's it is…..* she decided to help her grandpa move the hay away while she looked at the engravings but couldn't see it very well so she blew and wiped the dust away. "Ilene…..Tsukino?… Who's that grandpa?" she asked as she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"………….Serena… She is your….mother…." Her eyes bulged when he said that but then she shook her head and blinked.  
  
"How can that be? Okaa-san's grave stone is at the side of the shrine." she smiled as she thought that her grandpa was joking with her.  
  
"Serena, I'm serious. Achika was not your birth mother…. She is……." he points to Ilene's grave stone. He then begins to explain to her about everything he knew and by the time she was crying.  
  
"So, she's my birth mother then….and she died trying to save me……." she sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, grandpa?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."   
  
"I understand……. Grandpa. What should I do? My birth mom and probably my birth dad too, sacrificed their lives for me and I don't want to give up their….my family name but mom and dad are so good to me too……"  
  
"…………Why don't you combine both last names?" he suggested.  
  
Her head perked up with happiness. "Hey! That's a great idea, grandpa!"  
  
"Serena. I'm not your grandpa…"  
  
"You are my grandpa no matter what……."she said as she hugged him and he did the same. "Nothing will ever change that……" she pulled away from the hug and wiped the tear out of her eyes. "….Now……. What should my new last name be?….." she asked no one in particular. "…Hmm…..Tsukisaki?….no, too….weird…..Masano…. No way…….I know! Matsuki!….Serena Matsuki….." she nods. "Yea, I like it…. Then Matsuki it is…… hehehehe…..the new Serena Matsuki has now awakened…" she said as a smirk appeared across her face.  
  
~ A little bit more than a month later ~  
  
Six girls were walking down the streets in Juuban on their way home from school. "Aren't you guys glad that there are no more youma attacks since the Dark Moon Family are gone?" Amy asked and received five nods. "Now we can study more." the other five groaned at her. "What?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I'd rather fight than study!!" Serena declared. "Right guys?!!" And she received four nods from the group. All of a sudden, they heard a bunch of screaming ahead of them then nodded to one another before running off towards the screams. People began running away, screaming loudly and the girls stopped when they saw a youma up ahead.   
  
"Hee hee hee. Now I get to fight!" exclaimed Ryoko while she was cracking her knuckles and walked flew towards the youma. Unfortunately for her, Serena grabbed her shirt before she could go.  
  
"Ryoko, didn't you forget what Artemis said?…. He said you can't interfere with destiny so you can't fight. Sorry."  
  
"That's not fair! I don't getta fight!!" she complained.  
  
She then let out a breath. "……Fine. Hold it off while we finish transforming."  
  
"Alright!!" and she exclaimed and flew off towards the youma throwing ki blasts at it while the other girls went to an alley to transform. When they came back the senshis, excluding Serena, stared in shock as their eyes bulged. Ryoko had launched a final blast at the youma and it disintegrated with one final scream.  
  
"Sh…She j…just destroyed the youma within a matter of seconds!!!!!!" Venus exclaimed in shock and the other senshis nodded. Ryoko stood there smirking and Sailor Moon was shaking her head, frowning.  
  
"Ryoko!! I told you to hold off the youma not destroy it." she said.  
  
"Couldn't help it." she shrugged and then grinned.  
  
Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and then turned to her comrades. "Now do you guys believe when I said that Ryoko was a space pirate and one of the most wanted criminals throughout the whole universe?" and they dumbly nodded as Serena and Ryoko couldn't help but smirk at them. They then retransformed and Ryoko and Serena separated ways from the others to go home. They were walking through the park when they heard a familiar voice and hid behind the trees to see who it was.  
  
"Akira, over here!" an all too familiar voice said.   
  
"Shut up Darien! You liar!" A girl, the same age as Darien who had long black hair tied in a side ponytail with green eyes shouted. Darien then walked up the girl and hugged her but the girl pushed him away.  
  
"Baby, what's the matter?" he asked in a sweet tone, which made Ryoko glared at him. She never really did like the guy and wanted to beat his as up every time he hurt Serena but knew that Serena would be sad if he was hurt since she loved him sooooo much.  
  
"You said that you'd ditch that stupid blonde ditz for me and I the other day, I still saw you with her!!" she shouted.   
  
"Baby, you don't understand. Remember when I told you that I was Tuxedo Mask get to become king with one of them?" she nodded.  
  
*NANI????!!!!!!!!!! He told them about our secret!!!!!!!!!! THAT JERK!!!!!!!!* they both shouted in their heads.  
  
"Yea but why can't you be with one of the others? I can't stand that blonde bit**!!"   
  
"I know baby, but that blonde-baka is the most powerful one of them five. Once I become king, I will take her power from her and then I'll be all yours…." he said as he lowered his head and kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with the same passion.  
  
*How could he? He could he do this to me? After all we've been through and even though I gave my life up to save him and the others, how could he?!!!* Tears threatened to fall but she held them back clenching her fists while Ryoko was ready to beat the bloody pulp out of that creep.  
  
"That son of a bit**!!!! I swear I'll tear him apart!!!" Ryoko shouted and flew towards Darien but Serena stopped her. "Serena, what are you doing? Let me go." she ordered.  
  
"No. He did to me and I will not forgive him. I loved him so much and I thought he did too. What a fool I was. I should've known. I won't forgive for breaking my heart over and over again and for using me like a play thing just so he could be king. And I won't ever forgive for playing with my heart. No…..This is the last straw." she said icily as a tear slipped out of her eye and that was it. She wasn't like Ryoko when she got her heart broken. Ryoko expected her to break down and cry but she didn't. Serena took out her brooch and whispered her transformation words, turning into Sailor Moon. "He'll pay, not only because of what he did to me but because he told her all of our secret as being the Sailor Senshis and that is one thing I cannot forgive him because of that."  
  
"I ain't letting him go so easily either." Ryoko said as she cracked her knuckles and glared at Darien.  
  
"But I get first hit." she said as they walked towards the two that was still kissing the life out of each other.  
  
"You got it." Ryoko said. All of a sudden, an unusual wind began to pick up making the duo stop in their tracks. Their eyes darted around to see if they can see anything unusual while their ears were listening everything carefully. Something appeared above them and they jerked their heads up to see a portal formed there. Before anyone of them could react, the portal began to suck them in and the screams that left their mouths began to fade along with portal that was right there in the first place. When it completely disappeared, not a trace was found, like as if nothing happened there at all.  
  
~ Son's House ~  
  
The portal appeared on the side of the Son's House in Black Forest and the two girls came falling out and hit the ground with a thud. Goku and Gohan as well as other the other Z fighters who were at Goku's house then could sense two pretty powerful energy signatures and they went to check it out and was surprised as they saw two beautiful girls lying in the ground unconscious and Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Oolong were gawking at the two beauties, their nose bleeding like hell and their drool already making a small puddle around them.   
  
Gohan was especially looking at Serena in some sort of short sailor fuku that showed and hugged her every curve so very perfectly. It was a one piece whit body suit with the exception of a blur collar with two thin white stripes and at the end of the collar in the front was a red bow with a ping circular brooch on it. She also wore elbow length white gloves, a red choker with a golden crescent moon on it, pretty dangling earrings that was a crescent moon also. Topping that off was a tiara on her forehead with up faced golden crescent moon in the middle and some red circular objects in the blonde haired odangos that had streamers at the end, falling down to her knees. The skirt attached to it was also blue, the same color as her collar and it and her long slender legs…while Trunks was staring at Ryoko who was wearing a dress that was pretty low on the neckline showing a lot of cleavage. It was a multiple colors of white, black and orange that was long sleeved with the shoulder red and it was sorta puffy. There was a black cloth tied around her waist, which the dress by the way hugged her upper portion very nicely and there was a slit from the mid thigh down revealing her slender legs too. Her hair was cyan blue which Trunks could tell that it was soft yet spiky at the same time. * a fallen angel……* what was Gohan and Trunks thought as they stared at their angels in front of them. Some of their hair fell on their face making them look more gorgeous and like angels at the same time.  
  
"Who are they?" Goku was the first to speak.  
  
*Why do these two onnas seem so familiar?…..I feel like as if I know them from somewhere…but where….….* Vegeta narrowed his eyes at them, deep in thought.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now. Let's get them back into the house first and we'll ask them who they are and such when they wake up." Chichi said. 18 smacked Krillin on the head and he snapped back to reality and wiped the blood away. The others soon did too and 18 scowled at Krillin.  
  
"Aww c'mon. you know you're the only one for me!" he said and she just frowned. Gohan then went and picked up Serena and Trunks did the same with Ryoko, as they brought them back to Goku's house and laid them on the couch.  
  
"Wow! Their pretty!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"I've got to agree with you on that Goten." Chibi Trunks said with a smirk.  
  
"Could they be evil?" Puar asked.  
  
"What?! No way! Two beauties like those couldn't possibly be evil!!" Krillin exclaimed, receiving another smack in the head by 18. "Ow! Oh, heh heh. Sorry dear."  
  
"They seem pretty powerful but I don't sense any evil in them…" Piccolo said. "But we can't be too sure."  
  
"What do we do now then?" Goku asked.  
  
"Just wait." Bulma answered.  
  
~ Two hours later ~  
  
Ryoko woke up to the sound of yelling and growled. She heard shouts like 'Vegeta! You can't wake them up!' 'And why not onna!' 'Because they need their full rest first or they wouldn't be able to answer our questions!' 'I don't care! I'll wake 'em up now if you like it or not!!' 'You guys calm down! You're gonna wake 'em up!' 'Good! Then I'll yell more!!' Ryko's eyes fluttered open and she sat up first blinking a few times and then observed the room around her. *I sense some really strong and somehow familiar kis around here.* The group of people stopped arguing and turned to look at Ryoko. Ryoko looked around and saw Serena next to her.  
  
"Serena, wake up." Ryoko shook her but she just mumbled. 'Five more minutes Ryoko…. Just five more minutes….' without even opening her eyelids. Ryoko frowned at that. "I should've of known….This is gonna be good." Everyone looked at her confusedly but she just ignored them. She took a deep breath and then lowered her face to Serena's ears, covering her ears at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak but then stopped, turning her eyes to the group of people first. "Cover your ears." she said. They raised their eyebrows in confusion but complied to her. "SERENA!!!!!!! SCHOOL STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!!!!!!!"  
  
The once sleeping girl bolted up from the couch in worry. "RYOKO!!! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!!!! Now Haruna-sensei is gonna give me detention again!!!!!" Serena ran around the house and through the kitchen door until she noticed her surroundings and stopped. Everyone looked confused as ever but at the same time amused by the two strangers. Ryoko burst into laughter when Serena came out scratching her head. "Ey, Ryoko. Where are we? This isn't our apartment? At least I don't think it is…….." then she finally saw the other fifteen people in the room besides her and Ryoko. "Hey….. Who are you guys?"  
  
"We should be askin' you that onna ." Vegeta said.  
  
"You seem familiar….." Ryoko said narrowing her eyes at Vegeta.   
  
"I could say the same about you, baka onna."  
  
"Who you callin' a baka onna?!!" Ryoko shouted and was going to form a ki blast but Serena stopped her. Ryoko looked at her and Serena was shaking her head.  
  
"We're sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Serena Matsuki and this is my best friend, Ryoko Hakubi. Pleased to meet everyone." Serena bowed. "Hey! Why am I in my sailor fuku?" she asked no on in particular but everyone heard her. She and Ryoko then remembered Darien and they clenched their fists, tears threatened to fall in Serena's eyes again but she shook them away. Most of the Z fighters' eyes widened slightly as they felt the strangers' kis increase but then later they calmed down and their kis were like before.  
  
Goten then went up to Serena as Chibi Trunks went up to Ryoko. "Hi, I'm Goten!"   
  
"And I'm Trunks but his name," points to Mirai Trunks, "is also Trunks so they call me Chibi Trunks!"  
  
"Hi Goten, Trunks." the two girls chorused.  
  
"I'm Goku. This is my wife Chichi, you know my son Goten." they nodded observing how each person looked like. "This is my other son, Gohan, that's Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, their daughter, Marron, the pig's Oolong, that's Puar, the green one's Piccolo, and you know Chibi Trunks, this' Trunks, and last but not least, Vegeta." Goku said pointing to each person.  
  
"Vegeta…Vegeta…Vegeta….. Why does that name sound so familiar?…….Aha!!" Ryoko then exclaimed. "I remember you!! Prince of the saiyans, that's who you are." hse glared daggers at Vegeta.  
  
"Ryoko, what's a say…yan ?" Serena asked but was ignored.   
  
"Glad to know I'm famous…….I remember you now too……Ryoko Hakubi, A-1 first class criminal…..Well known space pirate that's wanted either dead or alive throughout the universe………" Everyone's, besides Serena, orbs widened at that. "Heh……who wouldn't know you."  
  
"Figures why I sense some powerful energy signatures. I bet you guys are saiyans too aren't ja?" she asked Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Trunks.  
  
"Ryoko, what's a saiyan?" Serena repeated.  
  
"A powerful race that lived on Vegeta-sei. They are a different race that have warrior blood in them that were always in some kind of battle with other planets either to take over territories or just cause they want to fight. They have brown tails that when they look at the moon, they turn into deadly giant apes that can kill hundreds of people in a mere second. I'd say their worse than I am and I'm one of the deadliest too. They are just plain cold-heartless beasts." Serena gasps and looks at the group of people. They all seemed friendly, well, except for the one that looked green and the one named Vegeta.  
  
"But Ryoko. Most of them look friendly to me."   
  
"You guys made a mistake. Some of us are saiyans but we are very friendly." Goku said. "well…..Vegeta is an exception though."  
  
"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I don't get it…..I thought your name was Goku Why did he call you Kakarot?"  
  
"That's my saiyan name."   
  
"So how did you guys get here?" Krillin asked. Serena and Ryoko clenched their fists again in anger but didn't say a word at first.  
  
"We got sucked into a portal." was all Serena said. They all knew there was more to the story but didn't push it any further. *I don't want to stay in this fuku forever but then I don't want to detransform either……. But I don't think they know about the Sailor Senshis, ne? I mean, we're probably in another dimension or something…..I'll ask them first.*  
  
"Have you guys ever heard of the Sailor Senshis?" everyone looked at her confusedly, besides Ryoko, and they shook their heads. "Good." she touched her brooch and her fuku became ribbons covering her body, and soon disappeared, leaving her in her school uniform. Everyone looked at her 'cause she was kinda almost naked there for a second and even Gohan and Trunks were drooling along with the other ecchis as Goten and Chibi Trunks were grinning.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Magic." Serena smiled.  
  
"Oh princie dear." Ryoko said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think we have a fight to finish up….. You'll pay for what you did to me last time." she said icily.  
  
"Hmph. Fine with me. But don't come crawling to me when I kick your ass."  
  
"Don't count on it. I'd kill myself and gota hell before I'd ever do that."   
  
  
Whatja think peeps!!!???!!!??? Please tell me and please no flames!!!!!! Please REVIEW or you can e-mail me at sailor_cardcaptopr_ryoko@hotmail.com !!!!!! Arigato!!!! I think that was kinda long so I hope I get a lot of reviews!!!! Ja!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for the reviews but I really wanted to apologize that I took so long to post this chapter up. I had trouble with the story, not knowing hoe to continue one part but I _finally_ figured it out. So here's the chapter!  
  
p.s. I need help people!! If you guys would kindly give some suggestions as to what I should write about, please tell me in the review or email me!!! I'm running out of ideas for this story!!! PLEASE!!!! Thanks soooooo much if you guys do!!! I cant wait to hear the suggestions and ideas!!!!!   
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Two figures stood quite a distance across from the other in the sun as the cool breeze blew their hairs and clothes in the air; one an infamous space pirate, the other the prince of saiyans. After the both of them had given a smirk to the other, both charged towards each other in midair in such a speed that the normal eye couldn't even comprehend to see the tiniest bit of their movements. Unknown to the saiyan, the space pirate hid a small smirk as she neared him. Instead of throwing the usual fury of punches and kicks, she stopped short with perfect timing and cupped her hands in front of her. Without any hesitation when she saw the somewhat confused look on her opponent's face, Ryoko took this opportunity and delivered a quick blast towards the unprepared saiyan. Although caught off guard, Vegeta was able to immediately teleported out of the way of the blast coming right at him. However, he didn't exactly do that quickly enough, for when he appeared again, you could see him gripping his arm, where part of the blast had hit him. He growled, cursing himself under his breath for not being more careful, all the while glaring angrily at the smirking space pirate who had her hands on her hips, floating in midair like him. Sure, the blast didn't exactly hurt since it wasn't a big one but it hurt his pride as the prince of all saiyans that he was caught off guard.  
  
To say at the least, the audience that were watching the fight were in shock, well, all except the one smirking blonde girl who crossed her arms in triumph for her friend. "There's Ryoko for ya. As cunning and smart as a feline." Serena's smirk changed to a grin as she turned to her gaping new friends, lifting her head slightly. She then turned her gaze towards her friend again, now with her hands on each side of her face near her mouth. "You go Ryoko!!!!" she shouted aloud. Ryoko, for the slightest second, turned her sight to Serena and nodded proudly.  
  
"Wow. You're right Serena. I can' believe your friend caught _Vegeta_, of all people, off guard! And at the beginning of the fight too! Man. she's good." Goku nodded vigorously with a smile.  
  
"Hai. Not only good in the hand-to-hand combat department but definitely in the looks department as well…" Master Roshi trailed off as drool oozed out of the sides of his mouth. His sun glasses fell down to the tip of his nose and you could see his eye balls going over the lean and nice body of the space pirate's. Trunks gave a death glare at the perverted old man but he, himself, couldn't help but think the same as he stared at the beautiful stranger in front of him too. But then he shook his head, mentally smacking himself for thinking such thoughts, all the while cursing himself under his breath.   
  
Bulma frowned and she too glared daggers at the master for being the pervert he was. But of course, that was after she smacked him right across the head that is, earning an 'itai!' in return and a 'what was that for?!' added in the end of his sentence. "Baka-ecchi." she mumbled, giving him a dark look.  
  
"Can't an old man have any fun, Bulma?" Roshi asked rubbing his aching head.  
  
That just earned him another hit on the head, giving him yet another lump on that bald head of his. "Not the kind of 'fun' you have!!" she shouted in his ears. He jumped at the scream and momentarily shook afterwards.  
  
"Hmm." He paused and tapped his index finger on his chin, making it seem as if he were deep in thought. "I didn't know that you were jealous Bulma." Master Roshi teased, plastering a goofy grin on that shriveled up and wrinkled old face of his.   
  
"NANI????!!!!! Why in all of seven hells would _I_ be jealous of _you_, you old baka-ecchi???!!!!!" Bulma roared causing every single one of the group of people there to cover their ears. Well, all except Master Roshi since he was trying to block the blows that the blue haired woman was giving him.  
  
"Master Roshi." Serena called. That stopped Bulma and Master Roshi in their tracks. "You keep talking like that about Ryoko and Bulma isn't going to be the only one who's going to be hitting you." she warned.  
  
The old turtle grinned. "I wouldn't want it any other way…" he trailed off, thinking about Ryoko in only a bikini touching him. Well, even if it _was_ hitting him and beating him up, he wouldn't mind. Well, maybe a little bit but… he shrugged.  
  
Serena frowned at him and hit him on the head as well. She knew that he wasn't like any other old people. His fighting aura was pretty high, very high in fact compared to regular people. She gave him a 'hmph' and turned back to the fight. The others that watched were amused even that did happen often but they didn't say a word at what went on. They then did what their blonde friend did too and turned back to watch the battle.  
  
  
Vegeta could see the shocks of surprise out of the corners of his eyes, which didn't help him at all. That only made his pride hurt even more. And the worser his pride was, the angrier this saiyan got. With a yell of anger, Vegeta brought his hands together in front of him and threw forth a big energy blast at the very aware Ryoko. She disappeared only to materialized again in front of him and this time only did she started to throw punches and kicks at him. But he countered with his own swift punching and kicking moves, blocking each of hers and attacked back, all the while disappearing and reappearing some place else in the air non-stop. Ryoko did a high kick at his face in the air but he dodged and attempted to land a punch at her abdomen but she disappeared. He glanced around tryign to find her, through sight and through sensing her energy signature but surprisingly, he could feel her aura going low, to a neutral and knew that she was hiding it from him. "K'so……" he muttered as he kept a lookout just in case she tried to pull any tricks on him. Suddenly, with his sensitive ears, he picked up a blast above him and an explosion. He looked up and saw that the big parts of a crag was going to fall on him, but it didn't make him panic one bit. They were quite a distance away and it gave him time to let loose a blast. He did so, demolishing the big rocks to pieces. However, he didn't sense it until last minute and by then it was too late.   
  
Ryoko had disappeared right near his side and given him a hard knee in the gut, sending him flying back and smashing right into another crag. Another explosion could be seen as a big hole was created from the force of the kick. Ryoko just smirked and one word escaped her mouth. "Gotcha." Suddenly, she couldn't find his aura as well and became more alert. There was an abrupt shadow above her and when she looked up, she came face to face with a kamehameha. It was too late to avoid the blast and so it sent her plummeting down, forty feet to the ground from where she stood. As the dust from that eruption faded away, a dome could be seen from but also an angry criminal with her light saber formed in one hand, a small ball of energy in another. With that energy ball, she released a multiple number of blasts at the dodging prince who came charging back at her. Both with a look of fury, they powered up and prepared one last blast to finish it, once and for all. Fully charged with a scream of vehemence, both powerful attacks shot forth towards the other in slow motion; one blue, the other red. Both neared and soon, they collided and a big explosion, not to mention a great deal of white blinding light, could be seen. Everyone had to shield their eyes or turn away in order not to blind themselves, even the two that had released the blasts.   
  
Silence followed after that explosion as everyone slowly opened their eyes, but however, that silence was going to end pretty soon. I should say about…..now.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That sure grabbed everyone's attention. And so now, everyone's eyes were on the fainted Serena of course with their ears covered, or they would have gone death if they didn't.   
  
"What the hell was that fuckin' baka onna's problem??!?!?!!" Vegeta shouted enraged.   
  
"Serena!" Gohan and Ryoko shouted. However Ryoko glared at Vegeta before she flew from the air over to her unconscious friend and Gohan ran over to her aid. But the first thing that caught their eyes was something furry and silvery that was sticking out under Serena.   
  
"Oi! What in Kami's name is that?!" Krillin shouted in shock as he too saw the silvery furry 'thingie' underneath Serena.  
  
Gohan stopped in his tracks and rubbed his eyes. *It _couldn't_ be what he thought he saw. No way! From the reaction he saw from Serena before…she didn't even 'know', not to mention never even 'heard' of what "they" were. How could she--? Why in Kami-sama's name would she have one of those???!!! Whoah… this is waaaay too weird. Even for us.* He then thought about what he just said and a soon, you could clearly see a frown on his face. *Ok, maybe not.*  
  
Ryoko, ignoring the fact that Gohan just dumbly stood there deep in thought, reached Serena first and picked her up into a sitting position so that now Serena was laying against Ryoko. When she saw what the silvery furry 'thingie' was, she immediately frowned but then thought about it. After little thought, her face brightened. Her head snapped up ad she smiled to the others. "Oi look!! Now Serena's one of us!!!" she shouted in glee.  
  
Goku cocked his head at her and scratched it, utterly lost and totally confused. "Huh?" But he wasn't the one confused at what Ryoko had just announced.  
  
Gohan was snapped back to reality from the space pirate's shout. "What do you mean by that?" he voiced everyone's thoughts.  
  
Ryoko held up the silvery furry 'thingie' so that everyone could see what it was. "She's one of us!!! I never knew it was possible but I guess it is!! Serena's one of us--well, most of us anyway." she frowned slightly but that quickly went as it came. "See?! Serena's got a tail."  
  
  
  
Hai, hai. I know people, I know. It's short. But I wanted to stop there ok? Besides, I am sooooo tired!! I've doing soooooo many friggin' things all day today. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review!!!! Again, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry it took a long time to post up the next chapter and also the fact that it's short. My condolences. Like I said, I'm soooooooooo friggin' tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now people. So bai bai. 


End file.
